Alérgico
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Nadie estará ahí para ayudarte a superar tus miedos pero yo sí para consolarte y celebrar tus triunfos. No te cantaré al dormir pero velaré tus sueños, hay algo que locura todo...


**HOOOOOLA, Ok, se supone que en éste puente iba a aprovechar para subir tres o 4 pendientes pero casi no estuve en mi casa pero ya, JURO que no pasar de ésta semana para subir la conti del otro IchiRika. Para éste me inspiré en la canción "Alérgico" de Anahí y René pero a mi me gusta mucho más en portugués pero ahí lo dejo a su criterio por si la quieren oír. Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece…todavía.**

El castaño corrió entre la gente. No le importaba si lo veían débil o si comentaban a sus espaldas. Lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era alejarse de todo, de todos y creer que por un momento los problemas no existían.

Aquel lugar no era el paraíso pero tenía tanta belleza alrededor que él mismo creyó que aquel lugar era prácticamente perfecto, pero conforme más se enfermaba más descubría que no era así, sin importar si estaba en el inframundo o ahí, en la cuarta galaxia de Vantherry, la tierra de la magia blanca, en cualquier lado la vida lo seguiría a él y a todas las personas con retos y complicaciones que en algunas veces eran casi sobrehumanas.

No tenía fiebre, no era una enfermedad física, era más bien…del alma_."La conozco de siempre", "Estoy seguro que me aceptará"_, eso era lo que pensaba Kazuya Ichinose sin pensar que el estar enamorado y el estar en las nubes por eso no siempre quiere decir que todo acabará con un final feliz. Corrió sin dirección alguna hasta parar debajo de un manzano. Recargó su espalda en el tronco y de dejó caer al igual que las tibias lágrimas de sus profundos ojos.

-Nunca me debí haber confiado. Soy un verdadero tonto.- Se regañaba Ichinose mientras las imágenes pasada corrían por su cabeza. Fue aquel día en el que se había decidido a confesarle a su mejor amiga Aki. Aquel día en le que buscó por todos lados a su amiga con una flor en la mano y miles de sentimientos a flor de piel. Ese día en el que al llegar vio a su mejor amiga, sí, tomada de la mano con uno de sus mejores amigos; Satoru Endo. No los interrumpió pero claramente oyó como su corazón se trozó y caían como cristales.

-¿Será que encontrar la felicidad no es lo mío? Por que si es así para qué seguir buscando metas.- En ningún momento las lágrimas dejaron de brotar, tenía abrazadas sus piernas y su cabeza cabizbaja, sollozaba y en el fondo rompía uno por uno los versos que cada noche le dedicaba a Aki.

Pero no contaba con que alguien lo observaba, esa persona se encontraba durmiendo en aquel árbol cuando escuchó la peor música la cuál la despertó; la de alguien en mar de llanto. Una linda niña de cabello azul, tez morena y se sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel chico mas sabía que no era momento de hostigarlo sino de ayudarlo; Rika Urabe.

Rika sabía perfectamente sobre los sentimientos de Ichinose hacia Aki, se le notaba en la cara y al hablar.

Bajó de aquel lugar, se hincó frente a él y lo miró fijamente, con tanta ternura y calidez, no dijo nada, al parecer Ichinose no se había percatado de su presencia.

Sacó un pequeño tubo de cristal de su manga y lo ubicó debajo del fino rostro del castaño. Varias lágrimas saladas cayeron en el tubo eso llamó la atención de Ichinose, con un leve movimiento de su mano derecha una rosa comenzó a crecer en el interior. Con la misma mano Rika la retiró del interior y la colocó debajo del tubo, el tubo de cristal se rompió pero los cristales se convirtieron en agua, en el rocío más fresco de la mañana. Cayeron en la rosa dándole más vida y tiñéndola de un rojo más alegre.

-Toma.- Rika se la entregó a Ichinose acompañada de una pequeña pero viva sonrisa. Él la tomo con ambas manos como su se fuera a romper. Cayó en cuenta que lo único que quería ella era animarlo un poco, fijó sus ojos en Rika y también le sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Ahora quiero algo a cambio.-A Ichinose le extrañó un poco, pensaba en qué podría querer pero no le dio importancia, después de todo Rika había sido la única en devolverle la alegría en aquel momento.

-Claro ¿Qué es?

-Sólo prométeme…que ni te caerás al primer intento. Que no le quitarás el color a la vida mediante tus lágrimas. Que recuerdes que siempre hay más de dos soluciones para todo. Y que nada ni nadie puede apagar tu brillo interno. No seas alérgico al amor porque…todas las alergias siempre tienen una cura o un control. Prométeme eso y la rosa es tuya.- La brisa sopló de manera un poco brusca removiendo las hojas que habían alrededor pero a Ichinose la cara de asombrado nada se lo quitaba. Pensó una y otra vez en las palabras de Rika… y eran muy ciertas. Su vida no dependía de una niña, y no significaba que dejarían de ser amigos y no quitaba el hecho de que de niños tuvieron muchas experiencias todas con alguna enseñanza. Y le quedaban muchas cosas por delante; torneos, amistades nuevas y reforzar las viejas y ¿Por qué no? Aki no erala única persona con corazón en Vantherry, podría buscar a alguien más, pero, ahora que lo notaba… ¿Cuándo Rika se había vuelto tan hermosa? O siempre había sido así…

-Será mejor que me vaya, se está haciendo tarde y mis pequeños oídos no van a soportar otro regaño de parte de mi madre.

-Rika.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó volteándose a mirarlo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

-Claro.- Caminaron y caminaron por vario rato, teniendo una conversación de verdad, nada de "¡QUERIDO!" ni risas nerviosas, hablaron de miedos, sueños y mucho más. Pero el tiempo se quedó atrás de ellos. Y a habían perdido el rumbo de a dónde iban, caminaron de más pero la presencia de ambos evitó que regresaran.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Regresamos?- Ichinose fijó sus profundos ojos en Rika y regresó su vista al camino.

-_"Pues…no creo que estar la eternidad con ella sea tan malo" _No.- Sonrió y los dos entrelazaron sus manos. Esa fue la última vez que los vieron en esa región de Vantherry. Unos dicen que compraron una cabaña cerca del lago de Luz, otros más aseguran que los vieron paseando por la plaza de las orquídeas y los últimos dicen que fueron vistos recorriendo la playa de Monteselji o mejor conocido como "Playa de eclipse" pero para qué buscarle versiones a la historia. Los únicos que saben la verdad son aquellos dos; compañeros, amigos, confidentes y llegó el momento de convertirse en enamorados. El manzano donde Ichinose Kazuya derramó un poco de color de vida se convirtió en uno de los lugares más famosos de Vantherry, miles de parejas enamoradas proponían matrimonio y simplemente veían caer el sol. Ichinose y Rika se volvieron leyenda y aquel amor a temprana edad le dio la inmortalidad a aquel manzano el cual como recompensa a aquellos dos contó dicha historia por cientos de generaciones, en su forma claro. Pero surgió una leyenda más.

Se dice que los que estén enfermos de amor duerman dos lunas ahí si sopla la brisa más dulce de la región sigan el camino de aquella fragancia la cuál pertenecía a la rosa que Rika le regaló a él, sin soltarse las manos, si se tiene el uno al otro es imposible que pierdan, ahí llegarán a la cabaña cerca del lago de Luz que fue, en efecto, el lugar donde residieron aquellos dos.

En cuanto a ellos…

Rika formó el hogar que siempre soñó de niña. No tuvieron hijos pero su príncipe azul se quedó con ella por siempre. Ella siempre llevaba aquella rosa en el pelo, e Ichinose llevó a la victoria al equipo de football de aquel lugar, era casi el paraíso pero en el paraíso también hay football.

Una noche mientras observaban a las estrellas salir de su escondite y adornando el vestido negro de la noche se quedaron dormidos. Era una paz impresionante. El estar ahí lo era, el oxígeno y el tiempo ya era algo superfluo. El tiempo caminó más lento, flotaba lejos de él. Y al ser las estrellas los primeros testigos de aquel amor Rika e Ichinose cayeron en un sueño eterno mas nada los apartó y le regalaron su último suspiro… a aquella rosa.

**Estoy enamorada de ésta canción y no sé de dónde brotó la bendita inspiración. Para aclarar el fic es como en un universo alterno, la gente de Vantherry tiene como poderes de magia blanca o algo así…sí, no sé ni qué me fumo pero bueno. Espero con el corazoncito que les haya gustado y si tiene tiempo pueden comentar algo, lo que sea, me voy…otra vez, Paz.**


End file.
